


[OP][索香]把永遠腐朽在梅雨季的紫陽花

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev





	[OP][索香]把永遠腐朽在梅雨季的紫陽花

已經很久沒踩在沙灘上了，他瘸著腿，扶著枯木緩慢脫去磨損的老舊皮鞋，熱度過了好一會兒才穿透佈滿老繭的腳底，他盯著被人精心修剪過的灰白色指甲，一張模糊的臉浮現在腦中，他想不起來對方的五官，一叢突兀的墨綠融進黃褐色的背景裡，跪在地上，小心翼翼地捧著他的腳，落了滿身的指甲片也不嫌髒。

記憶似乎有哪裡出了差錯，畫面被拆數百萬枚手掌大的拼圖，他站在暴風中心點，拚了命的思索。

畫面不對，手指大小的銼刀不該由人影握著，該是更有威嚴，更具破壞性的武器，能守護一切事物的信念。

名字卡在舌尖上，他猶豫著答案。

感覺他喊了對方大半輩子卻都沒有一次是真名，也許他忘記的只是一個符號。

終於那些激情也被海風蝕盡，從年輕到年老，他想愛的，需要恨的，覺得委屈的，羅織成蒼茫難辨的薄霧，將堆積起來的荒唐隔絕在外，生活中只剩下一頭馴鹿偶爾會從山的另一端走來拜訪，雄偉的身體駐足於門前，任由他一次又一次的梳理對方的毛髮，他會枕著午後的暖陽小睡，清醒的時間越來越少，可不知何故，當黎明時分到來，他必定睜著眼欣賞整片大地溫柔被喚醒的瞬間，他發現自己喜歡觀察枝葉在不同時段染上光的色澤，特別是柑橘樹的果實，如縮小版的太陽掛在枝頭，他能一整天都看著那片橘黃，嘴角難以掩飾上揚的弧度。

也許是年輕時候的習慣，他記得自己曾是個閒不住的人。

鳥鳴已經不太能傳到耳裡，他會拄著拐杖散步到港口，與盤旋在天空的海鷗共享一份麵包，那幫狡猾的小生物一年四季都在上演同樣的戲碼，先是故作矜持的左顧右盼，亦步亦趨的跟隨，最後才張揚的叼走大塊麵包，頭也不回的逃跑。

約莫是人生最氣焰張狂的時期，踏足在天空並不是太奢侈的夢境，而是生活的一部份，可回憶太沉重，讓傷痕累累的腳失去翱翔的能力，照片只能定格在過去，聲音傳不到未來，萬物都有他的極限在，對於這種結果，要說遺憾嗎？他並不認為，更不覺得這是說服自己面對的謊言，若已豁達的面對未來的某個時刻開始忘記不敢忘記的事物，害怕人生過度塗抹後留下一片虛無，唯一的目標就是消磨剩下來的時間，害怕忘記生活的美好，那需要害怕的事情也了了無幾了。

滄桑不是看透的老成，是現實，環境，不可抵抗的外在因素。

每天睡著前，他都告誡自己，記得你愛著一個人，別害怕思考愛他什麼，愛他哪一點，太深沉變成一種反應，直覺付出感情，相信他，在擁抱之前，吻別之後，你得記得。

坐在藤木編織的搖椅上放空，數著手掌上的皺紋，無論何時睡去，夢醒後身上必然披著一件溫暖的毯子，心臟會緬懷這種由愛衍生的殘忍習慣，他知道對方會替他擦去沾在臉上的口水，能感覺他輕柔的摸著臉頰，在嘴角覆上一吻，然後用不耐煩的語氣說別裝睡了，回房去，即使不動，左手邊也會多出一個體溫，他讓他靠著他的肩膀，防止扭到脖子。

可是你是誰呢？

都說生活過起來跟水一樣，平靜沉穩，有時滔天駭浪，可他嚐起來就是特別好喝，即便多年過去，夜晚睡著時還是有被擁抱著的錯覺，驅逐空白記憶帶來的寒冷。

他一直以為生活就是這樣了，規律固定的時刻表，直到他忘了回家的路。

前一秒還坐在廚房挑選沖泡的茶葉，一回神，他站在不知名的巷子口，周遭所見全都是陌生的事物，身上穿著一件老舊的白襯衫，灰色棉褲，以及不知打哪來的綠色和服。

對，又是綠色。

人潮來來往往，他搖搖晃晃找到張椅子，坐在路邊不知所措，小女孩跑到面前，似乎是在問他問題，他縮在隱形的殼中尋求保護，一切無法形成的對話單靠想像來猜測。

老爺爺，您迷路了嗎？他看著小女孩開開合合的嘴巴，用盡全力搖頭。

他將視線移到馬路上，雙眼混濁的飄浮，彷彿外界都與他無關，他只是外出散步，走累了，需要休息。

名字？

姓氏很久以前就被拋棄了，憑著直覺，顫抖的手指在塵土中劃出五個字母。

Sanji。

歪曲的字體醜的不像樣，他感覺很對。

_是了，我叫Sanji，前海賊王的廚師。_

畫面開始回溯，海潮聲間歇，他已經數十年沒站上千陽號鋪滿柔軟草皮的甲板。

紀錄指針在抵達終點的那天碎成數片，幾年前他參加過航海士的葬禮，她臉上的笑容就跟當年一樣燦爛。

他穿上最好的西裝，執起纖細的手腕送上告別的祝福，帶著微笑目送棺木入土。

其他夥伴相繼離世，活得太久，如果生存只剩緬懷過去，難道不是種詛咒。

他的家在哪裡？

Sanji突然覺得很累，整副骨架被人拆散的虛軟無力。

肉體正在死去，靈魂卻喧囂的大肆抗議，一張人臉浮現在腦中，他看不清楚五官，他認得這個人。

於是他默默地等著。

時間荒唐的走，他垂著眼簾，直到一雙木屐出現在視線之中，他聽到粗重的喘氣聲，顫抖的雙手被人堅定的覆上，Sanji抬起頭，對上同樣蒼老泛黃的臉龐，融合急切、擔憂、放鬆，以及刻在皺紋裡的眷戀，不知怎麼的，他越看越覺得這張臉簡直順眼到莫名其妙的地步。

他笑了，笑著看他，來人努力撐起不聽使喚的腰，他說，蠢廚子你他媽不記得回家的路就別亂跑，害老子一頓好找。

海鷗停在屋頂上噪動，攤販吆喝的聲音搭配偶爾吠個幾聲的野狗，熙來人往的道路上，每個人都在充當他人的背景，切成數座劇場，在這城市中前進各自的時間。

手是牽著的，他們十指緊扣，相互攙扶著穿越人潮，往天空的邊界前進，直到重新踏上那條熟悉的路，他才恍然大悟。

是了，我記得這裡。

米白色的獨棟矮房前堆放著數盆綠意盎然的植栽，門廊放著長著奇怪長鼻子的男人送來的藤木搖搖椅，鋪滿碎石的道路兩邊分別是被人細心照料的菜圃與攀附在木架上的果樹，說要退休的那一天，男人拉著他的手走到門前，塞給他一串鑰匙。

就這裡了。男子說，臉上帶著極為罕見的尷尬與慎重，Sanji粗暴地打開房門，扯住男人的和服衣領，雙雙一同跌進他們的未來。

太多片段忽然衝進腦海中，扯出無數混亂卻又熟悉的事物。

他們站在大門前，那人顫抖的抱住他，他說，蠢廚子，你的名字是Sanji，黑足Sanji，賞金七億七千萬的大海賊，千陽號的廚師，海賊王最重要的夥伴。

是世界第一大劍豪Roronoa Zoro的男人。

Sanji看著他，瀅瀅的淚光中含著溫柔的微笑。

嗯，我記得，混帳綠藻頭。

抱歉我迷路了。

已經很久沒有嘗試接吻的滋味，兩個路都快走不動的老頭，數不清斑白的髮絲，每道皺紋都是我想你想出來的，記得嗎，記得嗎。

嗯，不會忘了。

一個吻，即是天荒。


End file.
